


The Delicateness Of Humans

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sillar finally makes love to Liz.RP Fic.





	The Delicateness Of Humans

Siller had lead Liz to the bed. Her smile was soft as she leant to kiss Liz gently, her smile soft as she stroked Liz's cheek gently. 

"Relax.... I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't."

"So you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Undress for me then baby girl?"

Liz smiled and did as she was asked. She was soon naked. Sillar smiled. 

"Quite beautiful."

"Well thank you."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Sillar smiled, releasing her own clothing before stepping to the bed, kneeling over Liz and kissing her gently even as she moved to cup and tease her breasts. Liz mewed into the kiss. 

"You like that?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Sillar smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Liz shivered and mewed. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Sillar smiled, moving to tease her clit. Liz mewled. 

"Like that baby girl?"

"Yes."

Liz mewed wantonly. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Sillar smiled, easing two fingers into her and setting a decent pace. Liz was soon mewling. Sillar soon upped her pace. Liz bucked her hips in time. Sillar upped her pace again. Liz was soon panting heavily. 

"Come for me Liz, my Darling."

Liz soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
